


A day in the life of baby Jack

by MaggieWJV



Series: Toddler Jack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Baby Jack Kline, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, POV Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Toddler Jack, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: Jack was getting used to Rowena turning him into a toddler, he didn’t mind, but he never seem to remember what happened when he was a kid.A day in the life of de aged Jack bc I’m bored and I miss supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Toddler Jack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	A day in the life of baby Jack

Jack was getting used to Rowena turning him into a toddler, he didn’t mind, but he never seem to remember what happened when he was a kid. 

He doesn’t remember how but he was a cute 2 and a half year old boy, wearing an oversized t-shirt. 

“Okay, now auntie Rowena has to go” Rowena says after playing with him for an hour.

“I would turn you back to your teen self… but I haven’t caused the Winchester any trouble in a while, they might get used to and I can’t allow that” Jack stares at his aunt confused, he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, he just wants to keep playing. 

“Play” he says and gives her a doll, Rowena smiles but refuses “I already spent to much playing, but don’t worry I’m pretty sure your dads are here” she grabs a glass and throws it into a wall, making a big crushing noise. 

“What the hell was that?” Jack hears someone walking towards them. 

“That’s my cue” Rowena gives Jack a kiss on the forehead and disappears. 

He sees Dean and claps, Dean will play with him, he always has the most fun ideas. 

“Daddean” that’s how he calls Dean instead of Daddy Dean, Dean lowers his view and sees Jack sitting in the floor, wearing a big t-shirt

“Oh man, I’m gonna kill that witch” 

“Ant ‘Ena” Jack smiles, he knows his dad usually laughs when he calls Rowena an ant, but is not his fault he can't pronounce all the words.

“An ant I would like to step on” 

“Play” Jack grabs the doll again and looks up to Dean. 

Dean as usual just gives up, he did like spending time with baby Jack, but he doesn’t like dolls. He picks Jack up. 

“What if we play our favorite game?” Dean says. 

Oh, he knows what he’s talking about, is one of his favorites games, it’s called let’s wake up Sammy, he loves waking up his dad, Dean seems to enjoy it too. 

“Sam” Jack squeals.

“Exactly” 

Sam’s taking a nap after a long night up, he thinks he deserves one. Dean and Jack are outside his room, waiting. 

“Okay, you know how this works, I’ll put you at his side, you just have to yell very loud in his ear. Got it?” 

Jack nods like is the most important job in the world, even more important that killing God himself. They enter the room, Jack’s ready, Dean nods, giving him the signal.

“WAKKKKKK‘ AAAAAA” Jack screams while Dean laughs and Sam almost has a heart attack. 

“Ahhhh!!” Sam wakes up, sitting up and searching everywhere, he sees Jack at his side and Dean laughing from the door. “Dean!” 

“It wasn’t me” Dean keeps laughing. 

“Daddy” Jack smiles at Sam, happy because he’s up now and he can play with him too. One look at the kid and Sam isn’t angry anymore, but he will get revenge later. 

“Hello, angel” Sam smiles and scoops Jack into his arms, kissing all over his face. “Having fun?”

Jack nods and grabs his hair, one of the things he likes most about Sam, his long hair. 

“Where’s Rowena?” Sam asks. 

“I don’t know. She wasn’t even here when I found Jack” 

Sam smiles looking at Jack playing with his hair.  
“Someone needs clothes” Last time the guys had bought baby clothes for Jack. They thought about throwing them after Jack returned to normal but the clothes were cute and they kept it just in case. 

Jack didn’t like the idea of clothes, he likes the t-shirt his wearing, he feels free and he can use it like a blanket too. 

“No” Jack says. 

“You don’t want clothes?” Sam asks.

“No” Jack repeats.

“Not even the Star Wars jammies?”

Jack thinks about it for a moment, he likes those pajamas and they are comfortable enough.  
“Oki” Jack nods. 

Now he has clothes on, he’s wandering around the bunker, his dads were discussing ‘adult stuff’ and he was bored, he just wants to play, but his toys aren't fun without a playmate. He looks around and sees something that caughts his attention, an outlet. 

Jack doesn’t know why he wants to touch the outlet, now that’s at his level it seems attractive, he walks and puts his little hand on the wall staring at the outlet, there are little spaces just the size of his fingers, how would it feel to put his finger there, he wonders, he decides not to think about it to much and just do it, he’s about to, when someone yells.

“JACK, NO, COME HERE” Cas is the one who yells, Dean and Sam following him behind. 

Jack doesn’t know why his dad yelled at him, he steps back confused and scared, he’s never seen Cas mad at him before. Tears start rolling down his cheeks, and he starts sobbing. 

“I think you scared the kid” Dean picks Jack up, far from the outlet and safe in his arms. 

Jack keep crying and still doesn’t know why. He just hides his head in Dean’s shoulder and sobs. 

“Shh shh it’s okay, did meanie Cassie scared you?” 

Jack nods still hiding his head. 

“I’m sorry, Jack” Cas gets close to Dean and pets Jack’s hair. “I’m sorry I yelled I was scared, can you forgive me?” 

Jack turns around, his teary eyes looking at Cas.  
“Hug” he says and opens his arms at Cas. 

“Of course, baby” Cas gives Jack a warm hug and a lot of kisses. 

“You stole my Jack” Dean complains. 

“We should get him to bed” Sam says taking Jack from Cas’ arms. 

“Nap?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah, nap” Sam gives Jack nose kisses. 

“Damn he’s cute” Dean takes a picture. “How long is he gonna stay young?” 

“Last time was 2 days” Cas answers. “But we don’t know what Rowena did” 

“It doesn’t bother me honestly” Sam says.

“Me neither, except that I don’t change diapers” Dean says. 

“So we aren’t gonna try to return him to normal?” Cas asks.

“Actually, this is normal, Jack’s 2 years after all” 

“His birthday is in a few weeks” Sam smiles.

So yeah, they didn’t try to turn Jack back into a young adult. But when he woke up from his nap. 

“How did my little angel sleep?” Sam opens the door with chocolate milk in a child cup. 

“Good, I guess” Grown up Jack says. “Why do you have a child cup?” 

“Mm… never mind, it’s good to have you back”

“Back? Rowena did it again, didn’t she?”

“Yep”

“Did Dean take photos?”

“You already know the answer” Sam laughs and turns back to the kitchen.

“WAIT” Jack says loudly from his room, Sam stops walking and pays attention. 

“Is there more chocolate milk?”


End file.
